User talk:Shadowed Crystal
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:FunnyCat.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 05:20, June 24, 2012 Okie! I'll tell you about the collab when the other user replies to :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I can never get them to fit when I make them! Also, do forget your siggie, Talk pages aren't like Message walls, you have to leave your siggie so I know who said what :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :) I love it tho :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :) Tell all your friends to join, but that the rules are strickedly inforced [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 05:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 00:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Dont forget to vote on the MFUS and MFSS [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 12:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh well...what do you want to be called? I give all users a special name... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a little bit more.....artistic? Like, I'm Blood Sucker up there...maybe...Quartz Crystal...or the inverse of that.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! I just wanted to say I nominated you for featured user. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 22:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) No Problem. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 00:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crystal, I know pics in your siggies are fun, but please slow down on the pic uploads. I pic stop is still in place from WOFW..but...now it's 7 Pics a month with three possible extras....sorry :/....but you're not in trouble, I'm just telling you :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 13:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I hate to be picky, but could you add the rainbow? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 06:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC) We'll see. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 11:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Amazing Art! UR ART IS AMAZING!!! I LUV UR WORDMARKS HOW DID U MAKE IT?! Mintleafs... ...are leafs. 04:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Mintleafs... ...are leafs. 01:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you leave? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 01:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I refreshed so I could use the new and inporved emoticons. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 01:56, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to continue the series into the other regions? We'd keep our Johto starter (Add we'd keep doing that if you want...except may untill the thrid series...anyway) and then we'd go to Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh, and then Unova in that order..would you like to? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:53, July 1, 2012 (UTC) It'll probally take awhile to get there, but okay :) If minty says yes it's perfect! I'm finish up her pokemon's data now. :) Chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, chat's bugging out. I'll get on after I finish the collab info :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) What? And I know, chat's being weird. Wikia Staff might be change it/upgrading it for all Wikis Theirs a softwere update thing happing this summer [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:41, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The thing on my user page that siad fouder but now says Creator? That thing? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Here It's a MediaWiki page. Change the Founder part to sysop or chat-moderator or what ever position you want to change :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the family tree thing, but I didn't make it, you should go ask Ducky xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! We're going to start writing soon, you have a week to reply, or I'll need to find someone else....sorry if that happens [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) If minty doesn't reply, I have another person lined up for the job..so....she has un til staurday at midnight. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Could you make me a current story goal template please? In red? Thanks! =3[[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] 18:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams MUST READ You have a message above this that is important too, but read this first: Topaz, if you're going to be a member of the staff, please be a little more active. Also, dont forget about the contest, the deadline as been moved to August the 31. Thank you, Okay, please be active. I'm waiting for a reply from someone who's going to write Ichi in the collab and I'll be a reguler Vicky xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''The Demon Key]] 17:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!-Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ 18:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Okay, please be active. I'm waiting for a reply from someone who's going to write Ichi in the collab and I'll be a reguler Vicky xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 1. I'm waiting for the person who might be taking my character to decide (she has...three more days) 2. Chat isn't working (atleast not for me) on here, so we have to chat on my test wiki [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, Wikia Staff was supposed to be fixing it, so maybe they did, but It's to late for me, it's 1:54...am. I just came to the living room to go pee, and I thought I'd check the Wiki. Lol, sorry. Do you get my siggie? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) . :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OMSOMSOMSOMSOMS YOU DO? I LUVVVVVVV DEATH NOTE!!!!!! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 06:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry -.- I had a Death Note-gasum. Lol I'm so ಠ_ಠ in my self xD But yes, I luv Death Note [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 06:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Crystal! The stuff that will be judged in the contest is now up! Go check it out to see if you have done it, and what, if anything, you need to change! Thanks! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's kinda late...but why did you want me to? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I've been waiting to get on with the collab. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 03:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I know, but as I keep telling you, we cant yet. (Also, why did you reply on your talk page?) I'm waiting on another person to answer a joining question, and she still has two more days. If you seriouslly want to write, then do it on the contest story, since you might not be able to get it done in time as it is. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC) No, there was two people I asked when I thought you and minty wouldnt reply, and one of them was going to take my character (Id still tell you all what to write tho) and the other one was gonna take minty, after you replied, but then minty answered, so she was out. The other person quite cause they were on to many wikis, so I asked the other person, and now I'm waiting for a reply. she has two more days to reply [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Leafy said she/he/it couldn't do it, and Rainfacestar just said no, which is fine, so I'll finish my chapter tomorrow, and we can start writing our awesome collab! :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so do you read manga/watch anime? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) O.o You must read the manga! It's better! Here's a list of things you should read/watch: #Spice and Wolf (Also comes in acctual book format) #Death Note #Bleach #Sailor Moon #Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (It's super stupid, but really funny) #Naruto (Both series) #Dragon Ball (theres original, Z, and GT) #Chassern Sins (I think thats just anime tho) #Rave Master #One Peice (Meh, that ones okay, I like the anime better on this one tho) #And what ever else you can find at your local book store (LOL, totally free advertisment) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) OMM YOU MUST lol xD No, but you should.....especially Death Note and Spice & Wolf, you like the last one for sure, Death Note.. you need to like murder-mistery stuff to kinda like it [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Huh? *istotallyconfused* [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, read the above message, and I'm done, so whenever you can get on chat (maybe in like, three hours? It'll be 7:45 for me then, and it's 4:45 now....I live in georgia, on the east coast....) also, read my chapter so you know whats going on :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see you on my test Wiki's chat, wanna do it now? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Go to the chat, I'm already there [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:51, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay, I fixed and added somethings that I thought would help :) Also, Capitilise the P in Pokeball, Pokemon Center and Pokemon....in other words, write them like that so it's consistant. Also, dont forget to captilise the first letter in the name of a Pokemon :) I fixed it tho. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it's fine, just make sure you do from now on :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) So sup? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 22:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Which one? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 22:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Whats it about and I'm cooking dinner :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I defantally cant today, and I might reply late cause of dinner (I will be doing this tomorrow too) but maybe, I'll think about it [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Not to toot my own horn but, *toot* it was pretty good. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Beef Tips with gravy, biscuts, and garden rotini [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I'm still thinking. I'll probablly post my fanfic on there when I'm done with them on here. So.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 23:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I'm not really good with that stuff tho >.< [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...you have a 3DS? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a 3DS? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) D: Aww I was gonna friend you on it [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) D: You should get a 3DS to replace it :D Lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) D: You dont have to play in 3D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Can you RP there? Also, have you forgetten about Cinder's RP? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, most likely I'll join [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, wut? and look at my newest blog [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I will tomorrow, it's to late now [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, do you watch Smosh on Youtube? Or their website? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Ummm....is that a yes? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 06:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll post fanfics [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll go look now [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Kay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Im on chat there.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it will [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) It's done! :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) So... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 04:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 05:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 06:11, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Add more what? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Kay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, I dont know what brought that up, but you can keep your wiki however you want it, I just dont want them here...yet, maybe It'll change later [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crystal, two things: 1. Can you make me anothet cover? I have a background already 2. Can you get Minty to answer my messages, if she doesn't soon, I'll be forced to find someone else. Thankies [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 21:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) You know, those pictures you can make? and Thanks [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 07:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, you see, I'm at my grandma's, and the pic I want isn't on her computer, so can we do this Sunday night, or Monday [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 07:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well...you see...I haven't even started on it. .-. With all this AP summer work, that I'm smart enough to do, just to lazy to do it, and I have less that 17 days left, I haven't had much time to write much of anything, let alone this new book .-. But, it's called Soul of Evil. Plus, I'm working on that new RP wiki, so then there's that too. I'm just a lazyperson, with fantastic ideas, and not enough time or patience. Lol, sorry for this terribly long message xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 07:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Perphaps I'm just to tired, but what you just had nothing to do with my last message xD Amway, It's about 3:30, so I should be going to bed for hours ago, and as you can see, I am saverailly over due, but I must ask this, you've been going on many trips lately, how are/were they? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 07:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) OMDN, How'd that happen [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 19:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) lololol sorry [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 22:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ermmm, well, I have MRPW and ILWW so....whats it about? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 22:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but I'm already making my own (http://mysticalroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Roleplay_Wiki) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 01:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 01:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) For a sec, sure [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 02:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC)